Breaking Dawn
by Midnightsun9
Summary: This fanfiction takes place right after Eclipse as Edward and Bella take their relationship to the next level. This is rated M for sexual content.
1. Telling my parents

I do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse

This story takes place after eclipse...

Chapter 1

I was standing in the mirror examining every inch of my wedding gown, make-up (courtesy of Alice), and hair. I took in my full image, the satin dress the with vintage lace, the veil that flowed over top of it, and of course my death strapped shoes that Alice picked out for me. As I lifted up my dress to examine my white leather, inch high heel(because Alice wouldn't let me get anything less than that), strapy shoes that I called death traps, all I thought about was what had happened in the past month in a half when I told Charlie about Edward and I getting married.

_I walked nervously into the house with Edward at my side the whole time. Us hand in hand. Charlie was on the couch feet sprawled over the edge of the arm chair when we approached him. He looked worried that something was wrong with me and I knew that my face was a dead give away. _

"_Hey dad." I said approaching him with cation as Edward and I stood casually in front of him. _

"_What's up Bells?" _

"_Uhhh... well, ummm... dad Edward and I have something to tell you." Charlie gave a look as I knew was the 'she's pregnant' look. I tried to ignore it and waited for his response._

"_Go ahead and tell me then." he said blankly._

"_Well you see dad, Edward and I love each other very much ..." he started to sit up on the couch and I paused but then continued, "well you see Edward and I are getting..." Charlie straightened his posture. I struggled for words to get this out correctly, Edward squeezing my hand to show that he was with me all the way, I sighed, "Edward and I are getting married." I was glad that was over with._

_Charlie looked furious, but his face composed itself as he started to speak. "Bella ," he sighed, "what can I tell you? I know you love Edward, but please think this over. Don't you think your too young? Shouldn't you wait a few more years?"_

_I twirled my fingers of my free hand around as I spoke not looking into his eyes, "I love him, dad. Please accept that fact. If Edward and I think that we are ready then why can't you deal with that fact?" I looked into his old aging eyes now. _

_He started to get angry, "Isabella, I don't want you to get hurt!" his voice grew louder as he spoke. "Do you want to end up like your mother and I? Don't you at least want to settle in college?" _

"_I am eighteen dad! I think I can stand on my own." I realized I was standing now Edward at my side. _

"_Bella are you ready to start your life that young?"_

"_Why can't you just be happy for me?" tears threatening to run down my face._

"_I am happy for you, Bella. Don't you see that? It's your mother that your gonna have to convince not me." Charlie smiled gathering me into a hug. Edward let my hand go. As Charlie turned to Edward I realized that he had been quite this whole time and Edward was the one who helped me proceed with my words. _

"_You take care of my girl now." Charlie said to Edward._

"_I promise you that." Edward stated in the most beautiful way._

_I hugged my dad again and then Edward. All I had to do next was deal with Renee._

_We went to Edward's house after we spoke with Charlie. I was so nervous I wasn't sure if I could even bring myself to dial my mother's number. Alice met us at the door to the Cullen's house. "Your mother will learn to accept your decision." she stated clearly trying to get me through my state of being worried. I knew Alice had seen her reaction so that meant that I had called Renee. _

_I decided to get this over with and went up to Edwards room with him at my side for comfort. He took his long white hands and held my face between them and we sat on the large bed and kissed me softly. "Don't worry she WILL learn to accept us getting married." he promised._

_I shook my head and started to dial my mother's number. _

"_Hello?" my mother's familiar voice brought a smile to my face._

"_Hi mom!" _

"_Bella!!" she exclaimed._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine." I lied. "Actually I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Yes?" she asked suspicious. Why does everyone have to expect the worst? I asked myself._

"_Well I wanted to let you know that.." I looked into Edward's topaz eyes and sighed as he began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Edward and I are getting married." I said as Edward gave me a wry smile._

_Silence was all I heard. "Mom?" I asked. Still, silence. "Please say something."_

"_Bella this is absurd! I can't let you do this." she said coldly. "I can't have you end up like me! I was your age you know?"_

"_Yes mom I know. But I love Edward."_

"_That's how I felt about your father when I was your age. Everything was fine and then ..." she stopped, " now look at us."_

_I felt bad. Charlie was right. Renee wasn't going to take this well. _

"_I except your chose that you have made, but I am not happy about it." I was surprised at what she had said. _

"_Thank you." was all I could manage._

"_Now I am expecting an invitation. So I better get one." she joked happily. I was relieved. "I gotta go now. I am going to tell Phil." I could hear a smile in her voice._

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too Bella." and I hung up. _

I was disrupted of my thoughts by a cold touch on my shoulder. "You look beautiful." Alice said delighted by her transformation on me.

I smiled in delight as I looked at the image reflecting form the mirror. "I know. You did a wonderful job I can't thank you enough."

"I think it is the blue eyeshadow that brought out your face. Edward said he loved that color on you."

I couldn't help but blush at that fact. "I believe in less than an hour I will be a Cullen!" I exclaimed.

"Not only a Cullen but my sister." Alice said gathering me into a hug.

Alice insisted on putting a hint of red blush on my cheeks to cover up when I actually did blush. And of course all of the make-up was water proof. Rosalie put my hair in lose curls and pulled half of it up in five rhinestone clips to keep most of my hair out of my face. Alice was my bridesmaid and she wore a faded pink dress that came down to the floor, her short hair clipped up in a side part, and white high heeled shoes that I would defiantly break my leg in.

She gathered me into another hug just as a faint knock on the door came. We were in Alice's room because Alice wouldn't let me sleep with Edward at my side because she claimed it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding so I was tired from Edward not being with me and me tossing and turning, but of course Alice fixed the purple under my eyes with her genius make-up.

Rosalie came into the room wearing a bright red dress, knee length with black high heels, her hair straight with a side part, and wearing no make-up because her features were already beautiful. She was probably prettier than me and I was the wedding girl! She came to me and enclosed me with a hug. "Congratulations." she said smiling.

Just then my dad walked into the room. "Wedding is going to start!" Alice exclaimed with a bright felt face as Rosalie went back out of the door.

"You look wonderful Bells." my dad said gathering me into one of his awkward hugs

"Thanks dad."

"Renee is waiting downstairs." he said pulling me by the arm leading me downstairs into Alice's new car with my balling mother, Rosalie, my dad, Alice, and me.


	2. The Wedding Day

Chapter 2

The church was beautiful. It had stained glass windows with honey cream colored bricks surrounding it the windows. We waited at the doors inside as Alice and Carlilse proceeded into the church down the aisle. As the "wedding" song came on I proceeded down the aisle with Charlie holding onto my arm. I had to use Charlie for support the whole way because I kept tripping in my heels that Alice forced me in.

All I could look at was Edward in his tuxedo more beautiful than any living person possible standing at the end of the aisle smiling with Carlilse as his best man. I wanted to just let go of my father and run to him, but I kept my stand. There wasn't a whole congregation of people there because Alice knew I didn't want to be surrounded by so many people. In the congregation were the Cullen's, Charlie at my side, Renee, Billy who came for my father's sake(Jacob refused to come), and a few friends from school.

As I took my place next to Edward in front of the pastor my dad let go of my arm and kissed my cheek. I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the ceremony except for the parts of I do's. I specifically payed attention to Edward's memorized vowels.

"Bella," Edward began, " you are my world. I have never loved nor meet anyone like you before. I swear to always be with you. I love you more than anything. You mean so much to me. I promise to be with you _forever."_ I noticed how he emphasized _forever. _We haven't talked about changing me much but I knew what he meant.

"Edward," I read from my piece of paper feeling stupid because his words were so perfect so meaningful that I stumbled a lot in reading my vowel to him, "i promise to love you for eternity. You mean everything to me and I have never felt like this about a person in my entire life. I love you more than I can say." I looked up into his eyes. I knew that if he could cry he would be right now.

The last words I heard after slipping our wedding bands on each other's fingers were "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

I looked at Edward as he slid his and around my waist and the other around the back of my neck I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me with such passion. His cold, stone lips moving with mine. It felt like it lasted for ever when we broke away he whispered in my ear, "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

All I could say back was, "I love you too."

As we headed to Edward's car hand in hand people were blowing bubbles at us. In Edward's car I just stared at him in amazement still holding his hand as we headed back to his house for the reception. He looked at me too with a wide smile on his face showing his bright shiny teeth.

As we stepped out of the car there was a big white tent set up with a dance floor, speakers, tables, chairs, and food. Everyone was already at the house except Billy. Charlie said he left after the wedding.

"Let the newly weds have their first dance!" Emmett said flashing a bright smile at Edward and I setting down the microphone as 'You and Me' by Life house started to play. People clapped as Edward dragged me to the center of the dance floor.

I put my arms around his neck my eyes worried about tripping. Edward saw the worry in my eyes, "Don't worry I promise I won't let you make a fool of yourself on your wedding day." he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I gasped after he broke the contact between our lips and chuckled at the sight of it.

After the reception was over, everyone except for the Cullen's, Renee and Charlie left. My mom came to me and asked to have a word. Edward need to persuade me only with a kiss until I gave in.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" my mom stated coolly.

"I'm sure." I said confidently.

"I wish you would have gone to college first. At least a year or so until you settled down."

"Please trust me on this one mom. Edward and I will be fine. Now I think you should let Charlie drive you back to the hotel because he looks to be getting a little impatient." I giggled looking behind Renee to see Charlie tapping his foot leaning up against the car.

"Maybe your right." she sighed referring to the first part of our conversation and then she looked over and started to giggle to when she saw Charlie. "He does look impatient. Maybe I should go now." she smiled and embraced me into a hug. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I said as she let me go and walked over to Charlie. I stood next to Edward waving goodbye to Charlie and Renee.

We walked back into the house when Alice came up next to me, "The family is going to hunt for the weekend so you two have the house all to yourselves." she winked at me.

"Alice!" I said shoving her arm with a little more force than necessary. I didn't like that Alice looked into my future.

"I didn't say anything!" she protested.

"I know, but I know what you meant by it." I challenged.

She grimaced giving me a pouting face. Where is Edward when you need him.

"Anyways," she continued, "when we get back Sunday afternoon you and Edward will be going to and island off the coast southern coast for your honey moon."

"Won't it be too sunny for Edward though?" I asked.

"The island is small enough that Carlilse rented it for the two of you for three days and it will only be you two on the island."

I gasped. "Carlilse wouldn't!" I exclaimed. "I don't want anyone spending money on me."

"But then you won't have a honey moon." Alice pointed out.

I couldn't argue with her any further. "You need the sun anyways." she pressed.

I gave in with a sigh and she clapped excitedly and gave me a peck on the cheek, but then gave in on that and threw her arms around me.

"You knew what my answer would be didn't you?" I realized.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away giggling something under her breath that I didn't catch.

After the family left it was just Edward and I. I liked it when only Edward and I where the only two in the house. It feels more comfortable when it is just Edward and I in the house and I don't feel like everyone is listening to us.

Edward came to my side interrupting my thoughts and carried me up stairs to his room. Kissing me passionately, but stopping when we got to the door. "You should get out of your lovely wedding dress." he whispered.

"Alice would kill me if I messed it up." I giggled against his lips.

"I wouldn't let her." he added kissing the top of my hairline.


	3. A Very Special Night

Chapter 3

I was in the bathroom looking at my newly bought Victoria Secret PJ's from Renee for my wedding present. I was scrutinizing the too short purple, silky pajama shorts and the matching purple cammy with yellow stars on them.

I stepped out to see Edward lying across my bed, arms outstretched behind his head taking in every inch of me as I walked out of the bathroom. "You look wonderful." he said swiftly getting up from the bed in only his half unbuttoned shirt, black tuxedo pants, and his jacket and shoes thrown over his black leather couch. He encircled me with his arms. "Why do you always have to look so tempting?" he questioned.

"Does that make things difficult for you?" I challenged as he pulled me closer to him. His face only inches from. His icy fingers brushed along my jaw as he never took his topaz eyes from mine.

"I can manage." he said pressing his lips to mine as his hand slowly moved down onto my neck brushing lightly to my shoulder and down my arm holding my hand in his while his other hand was wrapped around my waist. I threw myself onto him. Breathing in his luscious scent. He gently pulled his hand from mine and pushed my face lightly from his only to touch my face with his nose. "I think you should get to bed now. It's been a long day." he sighed. His breath cool against my skin.

He picked me up never leaving my gaze and placed me gently on the bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked casually.

I only patted the place on the bed next to me. He lifted up the covers to get in next to me. I layed my head on his chest slowly moving my hands up and down his stone hard chest. He pulled me on top of him and my hands slowly went down to where the buttons started on his shirt as I slowly undid them. He didn't mind what I did but when I got to unzipping his jeans his lips froze on mine.

"Bella?" he breathed.

"Shh." was all I could manage.

"Bella please I might hurt you." he pleaded.

"I know for a fact that you won't."

he looked at me worried about what to do. I put my lips back on his. His mouth frantic with worry at first but then his lips moved with mine. I got his pants off when I saw that he wore light plaid colored boxers. He pulled me on top of his and his hand slowly moved up underneath my shirt his hands making me shiver slowly pulling off my cammy. His hands slowly moved to my hips to pull off my shorts from Renee. His tongue entering my mouth. Something I wanted him to do. My hands moved down to where is boxers where and I slowly put my hands on the edges sliding them off.

He slowed his movements on my mouth. "Please?" I asked. It seemed like he agreed because he started to kiss me like before sliding his tongue back into my mouth. I tried to kiss him and take off my underwear without success. His hand caught mine and I thought he was going to stop me but instead he just helped me take it off. He broke our kiss only moving his lips to my throat and showering my chest with his kisses. Only then did I realize I was gasping for air.

I could feel his smile on my stomach as he came back up to meet my mouth. He looked into my eyes as I brought my body up to his. I felt a surge go through my body as Edward entered me. He was going slow. Another jolt went through me as he went out then back in. I groaned. Edward stopped but I urged him on. Edward's cold body felt so good to be one with mine. He wasn't sure about this. I could see it and I could feel it. I grew more comfortable with Edward. His hand running up and down my body, his chest putting slight pressure against my breast. I wanted to scream his name. Edward slowed down.

"I think you should go to bed." he said his lips never leaving mine. He rolled over breaking our contact.

"I love you." I said.

"You have no idea" he said rolling his head to smile at me.

"I married you didn't I?" I laughed.

"Yes you did." he moved closer. "And I'm glad."

I leaned in to kiss him and fell asleep in his cold embrace of him singing my lullaby.


	4. Were gonna be late Mrs Cullen

Chapter 4

I woke up feeling Edward's lips on mine. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hello husband!" I said proudly.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

I thought for a minute then unexpected I straddled on top of him. His eyes wide as I bent down to kiss him. "You would do nicely." I said.

I felt his lips tremble as he laughed beneath me. "I meant edible food, Bella."

"Do you have cereal?" I asked.

"Do you like pancakes?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Yes. But wh..." he stopped me mid sentence with a kiss.

"Come with me." he said handing my his shirt and a clean pair of underwear for me to put on.

As I started down the stair I could smell butter pancakes. When I walked into the kitchen there they were with orange juice and syrup. He sat me down at the table and I ate slowly. The first bit filled my mouth with a sweet taste that is better than any restaurant could make.

"Edward these are so good. Did you make them yourself?" I asked.

"Mammoth." he said nodding his head.

"Is there anything that you aren't good at?"

"Oh really? And what is that?"

He looked down. Then smiled. "Sorry can't think of anything."

I practically spit my food out. "Your perfect. Too perfect." I mumbled. He always teased me like that.

He lifted up my chin with his icy cold finger. "Don't be sad." he smiled. "Come on I want to show you something." he said swiftly putting my plate in the sink and grabbing my hand before I could get my thoughts together.

As we went upstairs to his room. I realized that my stuff was already packed in my suitcase. "Edward? Where am I going?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to and island off the southern coast of California to relax on a private beach island thing. Didn't Alice already tell you this?" his eyebrows pulling together.

I had completely forgot about that. "Oh." I said suddenly. "But I thought they weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"Exactly. But we are leaving today." he said taking me gently into his arms.

I gasped as he took me to the bathroom. "Get ready as fast as you can the plane leaves in 3 hours."

I took a shower letting the hot water hit my back, relaxing my muscles. When I got out I tried to get dressed as fast as I could tripping over practically everything that I tried to get onto my body. I was close to hitting the sink when two iron grasping hands caught my fall while I was putting on my jeans.

"Maybe not that fast, love." Edward stood behind me his godlike features reflecting in the mirror next to my uncombed hair and ruffled features. He only moved his hands to pull my pants up. I didn't even hear him enter or matter of fact I didn't hear the door open either. I looked at him breathless.

After his hands moved from my jeans he spun me around arms still around me only to kiss me for the briefest moment when he looked away from my face into the mirror. "Try not to need me too much. I already have to live with your clumsiness for the rest of my life you know." His eyes looked distant. He didn't look like he was talking to me until he returned his gaze and kissed my hair line only to turn me back around and leave the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror brushing my mid length hair only to pull it up into a pony tail. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and put them back in the dresser. I looked around the room and Edward wasn't there. "Edward?" I called. Only to find him open the door with another suitcase like mine except mine was a admonish red and his was a deep blue. The only kind Edward would look good with. I giggled as I watched him approach me.

"What?" he asked calmly returning his lopsided grin that I loved the most.

"And what are you going to take with you?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Well clothes of course, a bathing suit, and you of course." he said smiling to take me into his arms. He held my face between his cold hands and kissed me. I nearly fainted at this. Mainly because I had nothing for support. He kissed me so much today. He just looked at me and laughed the loudest I have ever heard. I stood up and stalked out of the room, but before I knew it his iron grasp arms were around me to keep me from going any further. "I'm sorry love. I couldn't help myself. You are just too funny sometimes. You know that right?"

"Not as funny as you." I said pushing him away from me with no success as I pointed at his face and fake laughed.

His face turned serious and I ripping sound came from his chest. "Trying to be funny are we?" he asked his voice harder than ever.

My eyes wide with horror as I looked back at his barring teeth and heard the ripping noise that was coming from his chest. "I-I—I-- am sorry." I managed.

He just composed his face and laughed again. I sat on the floor but he picked me up in his arms and carried me back to our room. "Don't be like that Bella." he sulked.

Unexpectedly I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. My face wide with happiness as he knew I got him back. He murmured something under his breath that sounded like 'just wait till later' but it was too fast to of really of understood.


	5. A night in the Islands

Chapter 5

I was too busy looking out the plane window of the private jet that Edward and Carlilse bought for our honeymoon. There was only water below us now. Edward said that we were passing over the Pacific Ocean and we would be on the island in about half an hour. It was so beautiful. The water looked of clear blue crystal. It was so clear it looked like you could see the bottom.

"We're hear." came a whisper at my ear.

I looked up to see Edward hovering over me his eyes full of golden coloring. "Don't you have to hunt?" I asked curious as I noticed that his eyes would be a darker shade when we get back.

"I went hunting yesterday before the wedding, Bella. We are only going away for three days. I think I can keep my hunger for a while." he held my hands in his looking into my eyes.

I nodded in agreement as he took me off the jet that had landed on a strip of pavement that stretched only about a mile and ended. There was a black, shiny Volvo on the side of the road waiting for us. Edward threw our luggage into the trunk and drive about 2 miles till we reached a giant white house that looked exactly like the Cullen's. Including the glass wall covering the back part of the house except the house only had two floors and it had a light blue shaded carpet.

Edward led me up to his room on the second, top floor the last room down the left of the hall. The cream colored walls and the tanish, red carpet looked a little outdated. He had a nice tan couch to match the walls and a white bed with pink flowers(i was assuming the bed was for me, of course). I walked in stunned by how old and yet beautiful the room looked.

"Edward, this is gorgeous!" I gasped in amazement.

He glanced at me and smiled. "And it's just for us."

It sounded nice to hear that. "Us" I smiled back at the thought.

I put down my luggage at the far right end of the room where the closet and dresser was. The stereo was at the far left corner, the bathroom to the left of the door we came in, and the bed up against the right wall. The glass window that covered the back of the house had a lovely view of the rest of the island. It was mainly sand with grass covering bits along the way. The island was only about three miles in diameter and only part of the house rested on the shore which was more like a tiny private beach.

I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room with me anymore. "Edward?" I called.

"Down hear!" Edward was in the room faster then I could blink. "Yes?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

I stared at him bewildered. He saw my confusion and put his arms around me. I compelled my face into a gracious stare. Again, he saw my change of mood as he shifted his body to hold my face in his hands and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked amused."

"I was." I said wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"About?" he said gradually moving his face closer to mine but not touching.

"How beautiful this place is." I moved my lips to his only to meet his fingers. He placed his nose at the hollow of my neck moving it up to the base of my chin.

"Is that so?" he asked. His cool breath light on my neck.

All I did was shake my head. Too lightheaded for words. I closed my eyes. He moved his nose from the base of my chin and put his lips there. Dragging kisses up to my ear and down next to my mouth. Never touching my lips. I tried to breath evenly without success. I laughed tilting my head back just the slightest.

"And what is so funny?" Edward said his lips still at the edge of my lips as I put my head back where it was.

I opened my eyes and caught him by surprise as I forced my lips on his. He laughed quietly under my lips. His never parting with mine.

"Come on." he said. "We still have a lot to do today."

I looked at him sticking out my lower lip and giving him the best human puppy eyes. "And what are we gonna do here?" I asked suddenly really curious.

He took a step back and looked around the room. "We can think of something, can't we?"

Before I could say anything he closed the foot space and kissed me. He picked me up and put me on the bed. He slowly put his cold fingers under my shirt and slid it off revealing my silky black bra. I pulled his shirt off with more force then necessary. His lips moved with mine and I could feel that he was more comfortable. Not wanting to hurt me. I knew he knew that he could control himself. I had faith in him. He slipped my jeans off as well as his. His icy fingers moved up my sides to the back of my bra. He unhooked it in one easy swipe, but slowly he took it off looking at my eyes as he did so. Next thing I knew his boxers and my underwear was off.

Edward's icy body placed gently on top of mine. Surprisingly I broke our kiss and took in his full figured body. His finger traced cool cirlces on my stomach. Everything was so perfect about Edward. His legs and thighs were nicely shaped, his stomach muscular, and his torso was muscular all the way through his arms. I could tell he was thinking because i felt his gaze on me. His eyes never left my face as I looked over his perfect body. The cirlces on my stomach stopped as I lifted my face to his and began to kiss him again before he could ask me a question. His right hand went to my right breast and he squeezed it with the most gently hands ever. I lifted my body up to meet his. I felt something cold and hard trying to push its way through my opening. I tried to spread my legs farther apart. It entered me and it felt good. The pressure was nothing that I have ever felt before. I knew that Edward was taking a big risk and I would take it with him. I trusted my hips out and in. Edward flipped me on top of him and I straddled him thrusting. That was when I had a big orgasm. I could feel myself panting. He looked at me worriedly but I just kept going. Edward's hand moved back to my breasts as he showered my throat and chest with kisses once again flipping me underneath of him. His kisses went down my neck to the top of my chest, closing around my breast, down to my naval, and back up.

I put my head back on the pillow as Edward layed breathless too next to me. "I'm sorry." he said.

I pushed myself onto my elbows and looked at his face which was layed back on the pillow, his hands behind his head. "Why?" I asked.

"I can never give you a family."

"Edward." I sighed. "I don't need a family. You are my family. And Carlilse, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett."

He looked ready to argue with me but didn't. It still felt like morning but as i looked at the clock on the stereo it read 10:30 pm. so i decided to go to bed and ask him tomorrow. I kissed his cheek and went to bed. Dreaming..


	6. Alice's vision

Chapter 6

I woke up to Edward's icy lips on my neck. I gently opened my eyes to see him. 

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, you just startled me." I said looking out the window to see that it was still dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Um... about 3:30 am. You should go back to sleep." he said kissing my shoulder. Gently brushing his lips. 

"Mmmkay." was all I could answer. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to tell him that. I just layed, my back towards Edward. I kept my eyes open because I knew that I wasn't going to sleep for a long time.

"I no you aren't asleep, Bella." Edward said startling me. 

I turned my face to look at his, but I didn't answer. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. Curiosity definitely in his voice.

I looked down at myself and sighed giving in to his perfection. "I...I.. I... I don't know. I just wanted everything to be perfect and... well they weren't as I planed." I didn't want to give him time to speak but I had nothing else to say and therefore I turned back around so my back was to him again.

He kissed the back of my head and held me tightly in his arms. I heard him chuckle under his breath. "Bella, what isn't perfect? I thought this is what you wanted." he stated serious again.

I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. I was tearing up. I just couldn't handle this anymore. "I know you don't want to turn me into what you are. I think it is unfair. I saw how hard it was for you to keep under control of yourself every time we make love to each other." I saw his eyes tighten as I said this.

"Bella." he said firmly. "Because of what happened between you and me tonight has you all tangled up?" 

I shook my head. 

He took me into his arms. "You have nothing to worry about love."

"Yes I do!" I almost screamed it. Tears threatening to spill over. 

"What is it?" 

"I get the family into so much danger. I just want to be like you. I don't want to harm anyone else. I don't want to put the people I love at the risks of danger because of me?"

"Isabella Cullen! Don't you ever say that again! You are not putting anyone in danger. We protect you because we love you." Edward's voice still calm but threatening.

"Why can't you do it now?" I said putting my wrist up in front of his face. "Like James did to me. Except you will be doing it. It will be much better." 

In one quick movement too fast for my eyes to see. Edward picked up his clothes, put them on, and was over at the door. He looked at me eyes wide with horror. "Don't you say that in front of me!" and was out the door running down the steps.

I was so hurt.. I started to cry. This was our honey moon for heavens sake and we were fighting! About changing me!

The phone rang. I was too hurt to answer it. I look at the caller ID. It was Alice. I decided to answer it knowing that it might do some use.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" Alice practically screamed. "Oh. My." Alice sounded worried. 

"What is it?" I asked knowing that she was having a vision.

"Bella.." she breathed. "Bella..." she said even louder. "BELLA!" she screamed. "Stop him! STOP HIM BELLA!" 

I was scared I didn't know what she was talking about. "Alice? What are you talking about."

"Oh Bella. You have to get Edward. You have to get him now!" Alice's voice was now pure panic.

"Alice. Where is he? What is he doing?" I demanded her.

She still didn't answer me.

"ALICE!" 

"Bella." she said calmly. "Sam and the others are coming to get him. He will go with them to be killed. I saw him. He is going to try to save you."

"Why?" 

She didn't answer. "Alice! Why? Why is he going to try to save me?" I raised my voice a little but not too much.

"Jacob ran away..." she stopped. "and the clan blames you." 

I dropped the phone and grabbed my clothes sprinting out the door with a bra and underwear on.

I ran out to the shore where Edward was sitting, his feet along the edge just barely getting wet. He didn't hear me until I came up and sat next to him. He turned his head away from me.

"Hey." I said trying to comfort him some.

He didn't answer me. After a few moments of silence he turned to look at me and laughed. I was so confused.

"What?" I asked.

He lifted his eyebrows and looked me up and down. "You're in your bra and underwear."

I was embarresed. I tried to hide it by saying, "And your point?" but I knew he could smell the blood rush into my cheeks. 

He just shook his head. "Mmmmm... Nothing." 

He got up, stood in front of me to lean over, and he picked me up over his shoulder. 

"Edward!" I tried to say but my laughter muffled it. 

He kept walking into the water until we were waist high. (well at least Edward was waist high) He set me down so I was waist high too and held me close to him in his arms. The water splashed up against my back as the light waves crashed. Edwards lips were on mine as his embrace around me kept me from going under. His icy lips felt good in the warm water. His lips moved with mine. He very slightly slid his tongue into my mouth inching his way. His tongue was finally in my mouth as he explored it. I knew I couldn't do the same with him because of how sharp his teeth were. 

He abruptly stopped, pulled his tongue out of my mouth, and leaned his head against my forehead a little breathless. "I love you." he said pulling me into another short kiss.

"I love you too." I said.

We stood in the water for awhile playing in the water as the waves came up we went under. Edward never let my hand go. I hope this changed Alice's vision about Sam and the others.

A/N i have been really really busy so it is taking me a while to get the chapter finished. i promise iw ll try to get them in as soon as possible. plz comment!


	7. A walk on the Beach

Chapter 7

I woke to the smell of pancakes and sausage. Edward wasn't with me when I woke up. It was around 11 am now and I was asleep for about another good 3-4 hours. I put on one of Edward's boxers and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Morning love." Edward said surprising me as a came down the stair with breakfast on the table. He leaned in and pecked my cheek.

"Oh. My. Edward! ALL of this! For me?" I looked around the table to see orange juice, apple juice, apples, oranges, bananas, fruits, beagles, beacon, sausage, pancakes, veggies, and waffles strewn all over the table. I looked at Edward wide eyed and he knew I couldn't eat all of this.

Edward put a hand around me waist and leaned me into him, supporting all my weight. "Well I figured you would eat all that you can.. until you are stuffed." he giggled slightly in my hair.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked sitting down and taking a bagel and a mix of apple and orange juice.

I heard him chuckle behind me. I turned. He was laughing because I mixed my drinks! I gapped and he shook his head. "Whatever you want to do. And I have never seen anyone mix their drinks before." he wrapped his hands around my shoulders.

I leaned my head back to kiss his lips, but only came in contact with his neck. He realized what I was looking for and brought his lips to mine. Kissing me gently. "Lets take a walk." I said coming back to my breakfast which I soon realized I had gulped down. I reached for a waffle and some fruit. Edward refilled my drink with my apple and orange juice mix.

He handed me my drink, "When you finish your breakfast, love."

I finished almost half of what was on the table and went upstairs, but first thing first I had to take a shower since I didn't when I came in from being in the ocean.

I was in the shower for about 15 minutes and all I had done was shampoo my hair. I let the hot water run on my back to release all of my stress. I ended up sitting on the tub floor and bent my knees toward my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I rested my forhead on the top of my knees. I let the water rush down onto my back and relaxe the unreached muscles.

I hadn't realized until two cold, iron arms were hugging me sternly. The cold was different than the warm water that I had been rushing on me. I looked up to see Edward's pained face. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forhead while sitting down and sliding me into his arms. He was naked ... just like me. But I didn't care. I just wanted him by my side right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked me after about 5 minutes of us sitting together. He pushed my hair out of my face.

I looked up at his face that he was holding ever so gently. "I don't know. I guess I just needed some tiem to think."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" I said a little too loudly and quickly. I then realized we were married and I could have him anyway I wanted. I didn't need to be sorry for saying what I said.

"Okay." he laughed softly into my hair and helped me to stand up. He let go of me but my hand. He looked me up and down with his eyes, taking in every inche of me. "You really look..." he inhaled deeply. "...beautiful."

He held me up against the cool tile of the shower and kissed me. He made his way down to my neck and pulled me up around him so my legs wrapped around his waist. I kissed his lips. I thought to myself _are we really about to have sex in the shower?_ I waited to see what would happen. I wanted to do it in the shower. To see how it would feel. And it was like he knew what I was thinking. He entered me. But after a minute of thrusting he pulled out.

I threw my head back and sighed. He leaned his head against my chest. "I am sorry Bella. You smell so good in the water I can't control myself. I thought I was about to lose you for a mnute."

I kissed his cheek. "Edward, as long as you don't push yourself, I am fine with whatever you do with me."

He sighed and put me back gently on the shower floor. He reache dofr the conditioner and started to condition my hair. He gently rubbed the conditioner through my hair. I felt like I wasn't doing anythign so I put a whole handful of shampoo on his head so that his head looked like a big fluffball of 4320 cotton balls! I laughed.

Edward's hands were around me in minutes as the soap from his hair dripped down onto my body.

"Okay love. I think we gotta get out now to do our daily activity for today." he said quietly into my ear.

We stepped out together and Edward wrapped a towel around me and himself and placed me carefully on the bed. He vampire speed dryed my hair and ran into the bathroom to get my brush and brush my hair. I didn't feel anything until he was doen because my hair was smooth, dired, and up in a ponytail.

Before he could proceed I stopped him. "Uhh..." I said holding up a finger. "I think that I can dres myself." I stood up with the towel around me and walked towards the bathroom again.

I brushed my teeth and added some eyeliner, but I quickly took it off because I knew Edward didn't like any of my othe rthings to mix with my scent.

I put on a deep purplish, bluish cammy that had lace on the top right above my breasts. And I put on a pair of pinkish, puprle mesh shorts that had a ribbon on the side. Ionly wore it because the color matched my top.

Edward was waiting for me in no shirt and baggy shorts. We both didn't wear shoes because we had decided to take a walk on the beach.

I walked up to Edward and took his hand. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I laughed. "I feel like were about to do soemthing drastic." I sighed and kissed his lips. We left the house and walked onto the beach. The sand was hot at first it burned my feet. Edward insisted on going back into the house and getting me flipflops, but I resisted. I didn't want to stick my feet in the water just yet because I didn't want my feet getting all sandy too quickly. So we just walked about half a mile (well Edward walked while holding me in his arms) when Edward finally put me down and I got used to the hot sand. The sand was actually warm on my feet. The sediments were like a massage agianst them as I walked. But they weer more firm and hard. But it still felt good.

**A/N I AM SOO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE BUT I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITABLE A WHILE AND I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN A LOT OF TIME. please review... (this isn't my best chapter but i thought i needed it) if you want me to add anythign in the next chapters review it to me!**


	8. We're Leaving Early

Chapter 8

We walked along the beach holding each other's hands. My feet sinking into the warm sand with every step that I took. Our hands swinging between us, the only thing that separates us from touching each other. I looked up at him. He looked deeply in thought I didn't want to disturb him. I mezmorized his face, every perpecular detail on it. The way his nose was perfected and shaped. The way his body was sculpted to fit him, not too strengthened , but if he were to hug you he would crush you in a split second. I wanted to reach out and touch his face. Run my fingers along his jawline, his lips, his nose.

He felt my stare and looked at me sorta startled. He flashed his brilliant smile towards me. "What?" he questioned.

My breathing hitched as I took a sharp intake of breath. His face was glory in the sunlight. He was like my own personal god. I looked down at my feet and my smile dropped as I remembered what Alice had said to me. Tomorrow we were leaving to go back to Forks. I wasn't sure I was ready yet. I was afraid of who might be there when we got back.

"This morning..." I began. "Alice had called me when you rushed out to the ocean." I hated to bring that subject up. I felt him stiffen beside me. I looked up, but he was facing forward again. I started back up.

"She told me that Jacob had run away." I looked at Edward again. A slight twitch played at the ends of his lips. "She told me that the clan was out to get me because I married you and that is what caused Jacob to run away."

"Alice told you this. Did she not?"

"Well. No. She saw it in her vision."

"What did she SEE in her vision?"

I unlocked our hands. "I don't know. She just said that they were after me." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to stall. "I don't want you to get hurt so I am scared to go back to Forks."

"Bella," he sighed. "If I could stay here with you forever I would. We can't just go and hid. It doesn't work like that. They would defiantly think that something is up. That maybe I took you away from all of them."

My anger fired. Like you just lit a candle and the flame is little still. "I am MARRIED to you. Of course I am yours know!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" he gripped my hand. I don't think he meant to do it with as much force as he did, but it hurt. "It's not just Charlie! The werewolves would know! They would think that something was up." We had stopped on the beach.

Just then the phone rang and Edward's hand flashed to his ear. A tiny silver cellphone on his palm. He was speaking so fast I couldn't understand him. His lips were only a blur to me. When he put the phone back in his pocket he turned to look at me.

"Bella," he grabbed my hand but with care. "We are leaving tonight. Pack your things." he lifted me up into his arms and ran back to the house. We must have at least walked 2 miles down the shore, but Edward got us back in 2 seconds flat.

I was wriggling in his arms now. "Edward!." I beat on his chest. "EDWARD! Put me down!" I demanded. He didn't seem to notice me trying to fight my way out, but I knew he did. We were in the house now and tears started to well in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

He finally noticed me when we were in the room and my tears were coming down my cheeks like it was a waterfall. He set me down on the bed and I could see the anger in his eyes. I didn't want my honeymoon to turn out like this. I wanted it to be special. It was, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the special I was looking for.

He knelt in front of me while I was still sitting on the bed with my legs over the side, crying. He put his hands on both sides of my face, wiping my tears with his thumbs. I had my hands kept to my sides, and I tried not to move. It's not that I couldn't , but more that I didn't feel like moving. I wanted to keep myself neutral for a while. At least until I was ready. Ready to endure what I knew was coming. Alice. Alice was the one on the phone. And I knew it was bad.

Edward kissed my forehead and sat next to me on the bed. I leaned against him but he shrugged my head off and the tears came down harder. He faced me and held my hands in his. He forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry." he said soothing me only a bit.

I didn't answer.

"Bella," he sighed. "Please." he begged. "I am sorry I didn't believe you. About Alice that is."

I still didn't answer.

I let the silence grow between us. Finally I don't think that either of us could take it anymore I had to break it.

My lips crashed into his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers twining into his hair. Taking fistfuls of his soft luscious hair.

At first he was frozen, but then he finally came to his senses and kissed me back. He laid me with my back on the bed. His left hand supporting my head and neck and his right wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to the side to get air.

"So. What is the plan?" I smiled moving my lips back to Edward's cool ones.

Edward silently laughed. "Well." he said sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. "After we get our stuff packed. Alice already arranged for our flight to leave tonight. We are going to be flying to Los Angeles to meet Alice and Emmett. Then we are going to fly up to Forks together and you are gonna have to do something for me. Okay?" his tone was serious now.

I shook my head and he continued.

"Well I think that it is time that we move to New Hampshire to get started for Dartmouth." he paused for a second and his face dropped. "Well at least... our sisters and brothers can start college."

My faced lit inside. I didn't want to upset him by showing it on my face, but I knew he could feel my excitement as he knew I knew he was talking about changing me.

"I will have to say bye to Charlie?" I asked not sure if I was ready to leave him or not.

He shook his head. "Yes. But you wail only have tomorrow because Alice's vision showed them surrounding our house. We need to be quick. Alice and Esme already packed everything. We are ready on a short moment notice."

"I should call Charlie to tell him I will be home tonight and will be leaving tomorrow night for college. I think this will give him enough time of a head start. What about my clothes?" I wondered if they already got them form Charlie's or not.

His head shot up and a brief smiled formed on his lips. "Alice grabbed only you 'nicest' ones that she could find. Once you are transformed..." he broke off mid sentence as if not sure what to do. He slightly shook his head and was brought back to reality. "...your body will be shaped differently. More muscular and built."

Tears started to fall down my face and Edward layed me down on the bed, kissed my lips with an urgency but I could feel him moving his lips as I moved mine. The way they were placed, gently and softy upon mine. I drifted to sleep and I only woke once when the private plane engine roared to life, but then I fell asleep again.

The next thing I knew I was on a different plane sleeping next to Alice.


	9. The plane ride to Charlie's surprise

Chapter 9

"Alice!" I half screamed as I threw my arms around her neck. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"How are you?" she asked half concerned. "When I came to pick Edward up from the private plane you were sleeping and in tears."

I looked next to me to find two empty seats. Alice noticed that I was looking for Edward and placed her small hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. He went to talk to Emmett for a minute about the plans when we get back to the house."

After she said that everything came rushing back to me. Everything that happened last night hit me like a boulder. "Oh."

"I am assuming Edward told you what the plan is?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He told me." I leaned back into the seat while giggling softly. "It came to me as a shock."

Alice looked confused. "What came to you as a shock?"

"That was why I was crying." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in to keep myself from crying anymore.

"Is she _still _asleep?" a deep, booming voice came from overhead of me.

My eyes flew open as I saw Emmett standing only inches from my face. He backed his face away quickly when I opened up my eyes. A little too quickly.

Edward was standing right behind him with a huge grin on his face. I smiled widely back and patted the seat next to me, but realized that Emmett was already sitting there. I slapped his shoulder and he didn't even seem to feel it.

Alice leaned across me and slapped Emmett harder. It sort of shook the plane, but only a bit and it made a high pitched slapping sound. Alice's eyes widened as she realized she hit him too hard. Emmett's face snapped to look at Alice. And we all fell into a laughing fit.

In the middle of our laugh a flight attendant, pretty, about 24, straight chocolate brown hair that came to the middle of her back came to our aisle. "Pardon me, but there is a complaint of noise and..." She stopped mid-sentence as she took in the sight of Edward and Emmett.

Alice stood in front of the flight attendant and waved her hand in front of her face. "Uh..." Alice leaned forward to look at the flight attendant's name tag. "Jenny. They are MARRIED." Alice took Edward and Emmett's left hands and held it in front of Jenny's face.

Jenny stopped smiling and dropped her head. Alice looked pleased with herself and sat down with a smile. "And...?" Alice questioned.

Jenny snapped her head up and had to rethink what she had just said. "...and would ask if you. Sir." making slight eye contact with Edward. "Could sit down, please. We are about to land soon." With that last word Jenny turned around and left. Edward pointed to the seat next to the window and Emmett sighed and moved over a seat. Edward sat next to me and snaked his arm around my shoulder and kissed my nose gently.

About 5 minutes had passed when the pilot came over the inter-com stating that we need to fasten our seatbelt because we are about to land.

We got off the plane and the rest of the Cullens were standing there waiting for us. They already had our bags in hands.

We all road in pairs. Emmett and Rosalie in her red convertible, Jasper and Alice in Alice's new porch, Esme and Carlisle in Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward and I in his Volvo. We were home in 10 minutes flat.

Once we got back to our house, I called Charlie to tell him we were coming over. The plan was already in action.

* * *

We pulled up to Charlie's house about 2 hours after we arrived at the Cullen's from the airport. We were planing on leaving tonight after I told Charlie.

Charlie must have seen us coming up because he opened the door and turned the light on.

"Bella!" Charlie came out to me with his arms outstretched. He wore a big grin on his face that looked like it would srping right off if he widened his mouth anymore.

I hugged him tightly. I released and let him hug Edward. Edward stiffled a giggle and came back to were I was standing.

Charlie lead us into the house were we sat down on the couches. Edward sat in Charlie's chair and squeezed me next to him.

"I am gonna prepare the food and i'll call you two when it is ready." Charlie said as he turned around.

My eyes widened with horror. "Charlie!" I called aftre him and he turned around. "YOU are going to COOK?" I asked.

Charlie laughed. "No, I ordered take out from your favorite restraunt, silly." He ruffeled my hair as i let out a released sigh and sat back down next to Edward.

Edward kissed my hairline and i leaned my head up against his chest. "Don't worry he is in a good mood. And plus Alice said that he would handle it better then she thought he would. Dont worry, love." He kissed my hairline again.

"The foods ready!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward and he kissed my lips as we stood up to head to the kitchen.

"You'll be fine." was the last thing before I saw my dad standing in the kitchen with an apron on and food set out on plates on the table. There was only two... since he knows that Edward never eats with us.


End file.
